Tout ça part d'un dessin
by Kalincka
Summary: "Tu dessines bien." Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Peter manquer de s'étrangler en buvant, avant d'être pris par une quinte de toux qu'il parvint difficilement à maîtriser. [OS pour Siffly/Lev/Nyxox, contenu citronné. Je regrette tout.]


_Alors. Comment expliquer cela._

 _De un : la drogue (#Herbe)._

 _De deux : le manque de fanfics sur cette catégorie._

 _De trois : le fait que j'adoooore risquer ma réputation en postant ce genre de pairing alors que je m'étais promis de ne jamais écrire sur un couple réel.  
LOL LA BLAGUE._

 _Plus sérieusement, cet OS était à la base destiné à Siffly & Lev qui se reconnaîtront parce que j'ai eu un gros délire en re(rerere...)gardant les BTS de la saison 4 et POUF MAGIE LEMON. Ainsi qu'à Nyxox parce qu'elle ME HARCÈLE PUTAIN ELLE ME HARCÈLE POUR CHAQUE OS QUE J'ÉCRIS. PHÉNIX DU DIABLE._

 _(Je tiens également à dire que je me sens presque honteuse d'inaugurer la catégorie des ERB avec... Ce truc... Qui est le fruit de mon imagination sordide...)_

 _Si cet OS est ici, c'est très beaucoup (?) grâce à Titipo (que je remercie pour la bêta-lecture par ailleurs) qui m'a bien botté le cul pour me forcer à le poster. Hashtag lapin fragile._

 _Et le plus important bien que le plus improbable (quoique, les trolls sont partout ahahaha #LeRireIronique), si jamais Peter & Lloyd tombent sur ça (je retrouverais et torturerais celui qui m'a dénoncé, sachez-le) :_

 _GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE GUYS. I'M SERIOUS. LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK._

 _(btw I really like your work)_

 _Blablabla, rien ne m'appartient, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie à présent, enjoy. (ou pas)_

* * *

— Hey, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette ligne ? demanda Lloyd en se tournant vers Peter, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

Il regarda un instant son collègue et ami qui observait sa propre feuille, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur sa tâche.

Il fallait dire, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient à la recherche des paroles de leur prochaine Epic Rap Battle of History, et pour une rare fois, ils avaient du mal à trouver les mots qui conviendraient à leurs personnages. Ils avaient décidé de taper haut dès la reprise de la saison 4 prévue pour le mois de mai, en contactant Rhett & Link pour qu'ils incarnent Lewis & Clark, faisant de cette battle la troisième à featurer des duos – il eut un léger sourire en repensant à celle de Bonnie & Clyde VS Romeo & Juliet. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, les vers ne venaient pas, comme absents.

— "You can't be starting with Lewis & Clark, 'cause we cut a path through MCs like a walk in a park" ? répéta Peter en haussant un sourcil, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur en face de lui.

Lloyd haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, attendant la réaction favorable – ou non – de son ami.

— J'aime bien, ce serait cool en ouverture. Est qu'est-ce que tu penses de "Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back" ?

— Ça sonne bien, il faudrait enchaîner avec leurs propres caractéristiques, acquiesça le plus petit des deux comédiens.

— J'vais me chercher un café, conclut alors Peter en se levant soudainement du canapé où il se trouvait pour sortir du studio, posant par là sa feuille sur la table basse.

— Sans sucre, répondit-il automatiquement avec un rictus en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur en soupirant.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, se décrispant par la même occasion. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la feuille de Peter, voyant qu'elle semblait couverte de lignes au crayon alors que ce dernier n'était pas censé avoir trouvé un seul vers. D'un geste de la main, Lloyd attrapa le papier pour le parcourir attentivement, avant de se figer en voyant ce qui y était écrit.

Parmi les quelques lignes barrées grossièrement, plusieurs petits sketchs se serraient dans la marge, passant de croquis détaillés à quelques coups de crayons formant vaguement un ensemble cohérent. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut le principal protagoniste des dessins. Sur la plupart de ceux-ci, Lloyd était représenté, de face, de profil ou dans une occupation quelconque. Le porteur au béret noir eut donc le loisir de s'observer rapper, déguisé en ce qui semblait être le personnage de Bill, ou bien encore sourire en regardant directement le dessinateur. Le dernier sketch – le plus élaboré et en cours de finition – le représentait sur son ordinateur, un air concentré sur le visage prouvant qu'il s'investissait dans sa tâche.

Encore un peu perdu, il passa la main sur les différents croquis, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il se rappelait avoir déjà observé Mary dessiner une fois, et il avait été admiratif devant la dévotion de la peintre envers son œuvre : le résultat final – en plus d'être magnifique – transpirait l'amour que la dessinatrice avait mis dedans, et il en avait été bluffé.

Et en regardant les dessins modestes de Peter, il eut l'impression d'y retrouver la même passion qui faisait presque bouger le personnage sur la feuille. Cependant, une question lui tarauda l'esprit : pourquoi lui ?

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions en entendant la porte du studio se refermer brutalement, le faisant sursauter. Pris la main dans le sac, il vit Peter se figer, leur café dans chaque main, tandis que son regard voyageait de sa feuille à son ami.

— Euh… Désolé _dude_ , j'voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil à tes idées, se justifia Lloyd en tendant la feuille pour prendre son café en échange.

Peter réagit soudainement, saisissant la feuille qui lui tendait son ami en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté :

— Non, c'est rien, souffla-t-il d'une voix faussement désintéressée – mais Lloyd remarqua la pointe de peur qui trahissait ses pensées.

— Tu dessines bien, commenta-t-il en sirotant son café tout en reportant son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Peter manquer de s'étrangler en buvant, avant d'être pris par une quinte de toux qu'il parvint difficilement à maîtriser :

— M-merci, croassa-t-il.

— Non, vraiment, t'es doué, insista Lloyd en guettant ses réactions discrètement. Je savais pas que tu te passionnais pour le dessin.

— C'est juste un passe-temps, se justifia son collègue aux lunettes qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne en plongeant presque sa tête dans sa tasse de café.

— Un passe-temps consistant à me dessiner sous toutes les coutures, apparemment, ironisa l'autre avec un rictus sans détacher le regard de son écran.

Peter rougit furieusement, et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de balbutier d'un air maladroit :

— Je… Ce n'est pas… Enfin, je veux dire…

— Te fatigue pas, je sais que je suis d'un naturel charmant et que j'ébloui le monde de ma beauté, se vanta faussement Lloyd en faisant de grand gestes avec les bras d'un air prestigieux.

Son grand ami se détendit alors, et répondit en riant légèrement, même si quelques rougissements commençaient à apparaître sur son visage :

— Disons que tes proportions sont faciles à dessiner.

— Je ne ferai aucune remarque à double-sens.

— Certainement pas, non.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis la découverte de Lloyd sur la passion pour le dessin de Peter, et ils planchaient désormais sur une nouvelle battle à venir. Le final avait été décidé il y a peu, mais il leur restait beaucoup de travail avant d'y arriver, ce qui rendait le défi d'autant plus dur.

Et puis, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans leur studio d'enregistrement pour écrire les paroles, il leur arriva la même chose que précédemment : le syndrome de la page blanche semblait les envahir à tous les deux, et ils restèrent près d'une heure assis - Lloyd devant son bureau et Peter à l'autre bout de la pièce sur le canapé - sans trouver le moindre vers.

Le porteur de béret soupira longuement, avant de se gifler mentalement. Allons donc ! Ce n'était pas un simple passage à vide qui allait les freiner ! Il se retourna vers son ami afin de lui demander s'il était sur une piste, mais il se stoppa net en voyant que Peter s'était _endormi_ sur le sofa, la tête reposant contre son épaule et sa feuille gribouillée sur ses genoux, tandis que son torse se soulevait de façon lente et régulière.

Un instant, il songea à se remettre au travail sans déranger son ami - après tout, les tournages étaient éreintants et il avait bien mérité une sieste -, mais son regard dévia sur la feuille couverte de graffitis indéchiffrables de là où il était. Pris par cette même curiosité insatiable, il se leva discrètement et s'assit en silence à côté de Peter, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller.

Au début, il ne vit que des lignes gribouillées à la hâte et sans aucun sens, avant de remarquer quelques traits fins qui se détachaient sous l'écriture de son collègue. Intrigué, il retourna le papier, pour y découvrir un dessin prenant la page entière mais tracé de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse rien distinguer d'une certaine distance. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut la dextérité et le réalisme avec lequel le croquis avait été exécuté.

Il était représenté sur une sorte de scène, micro en main, le visage absorbé par son activité - le rap - tout en laissant échapper des notes de sa bouche. Lloyd nota qu'il avait l'air franchement bien gaulé, au vu de la chemise à carreaux bleue, ouverte sur son torse, qui volait sous les projecteurs. Avec de la couleur, il aurait presque pu discerner le rond de lumière qui l'encerclait, mais les jeux de nuances suffisaient amplement à rendre le dessin magnifique.

Il fut un instant silencieux et admiratif devant le croquis avant de réaliser soudainement ce dont il s'agissait, et lança un regard soupçonneux envers Peter qui dormait comme un bébé à sa gauche. Pourquoi son ami de toujours le dessinait-il lorsqu'ils étaient censés travailler ? Ce passe-temps tournait un peu trop à l'obsession à son goût. Gêné, il observa d'un regard neuf le dessin, se demanda un instant ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel à propos de sa personne, avant de se figer brutalement.

Oh oh...

Peter sembla bouger, comme émergeant de son sommeil, et aussitôt, Lloyd se tendit pour immédiatement reposer le dessin à sa place, se levant précipitamment du canapé.

Au moment où Peter ouvrait les yeux, la porte du studio claqua sèchement, et la feuille s'envola dans le courant d'air.

* * *

Lloyd évitait Peter. Cette constatation le frappa de plein fouet alors que pour la énième fois de la journée - cette même journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé - il se cachait dans la première pièce venue dès qu'il voyait la silhouette de son grand ami s'imprimer sur les murs.

Le souffle haletant, il s'autorisa à reposer son front contre la porte avant d'expirer longuement, cherchant à calmer son stress.

Bon. Peter le dessinait visiblement dans ses moments d'absence. Était-ce si grave que ça, au fond ?

 _Peut-être parce qu'il te dessine à moitié à poil quand il est censé travailler ?_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Non non non. Il devait y avoir une raison valable qui faisait que Peter le dessinait exclusivement. Sûrement qu'il disait vrai, et que ses proportions étaient faciles à dessiner ? Son ami n'était pas un voyeur malsain aux tendances fétichistes envers lui, quand même !

Malgré lui, Lloyd laissa un sourire nerveux se dessiner sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, avant de rire franchement contre le panneau de bois tant l'idée était ridicule. Soulagé après son fou-rire nerveux, le petit comédien se détacha de la porte, prêt à retrouver son ami et à oublier cette histoire de voyeurisme complètement farfelue.

Il sortit les mains dans les poches, libéré d'un poids, se mettant à la recherche de Peter dans les couloirs des studios. Il croisa quelques membres de l'équipe qu'il salua, et leur demanda par la même occasion s'ils avaient vu le co-créateur des ERB, mais aucun ne l'avait aperçu. Déçu, Lloyd passa en revue tout le bâtiment pendant près de trente minutes, avant de finalement revenir au point de départ, devant le studio, en grommelant. Quelle ironie qu'il ne puisse trouver son ami après avoir passé tant de temps à l'esquiver…

Cependant, il lorgna un instant du côté de la réserve, faisant partie des rares pièces qu'il n'avait pas visitée. Avec un espoir fragile, il actionna la poignée, pour se faufiler dans l'entrée et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste en constatant que les lumières étaient déjà allumées, et un sentiment de soulagement s'empara du petit comédien lorsqu'il vit Peter adossé latéralement contre un mur, dos à lui. Rapidement, son ami se retourna pour lui faire face, et il fut surpris de voir un air désespéré se peindre sur son visage. Étonné, il s'approcha lentement, pour finalement entendre l'autre parler d'une voix accusatrice :

— Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

— Bah j't'ai cherché, répondit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

— Je croyais que tu m'évitais, lui reprocha son acolyte en s'avançant à son tour.

Lloyd haussa un sourcil, mimant parfaitement la surprise à son goût. À quelques mètres de lui, Peter continua d'un ton réprobateur :

— Fais pas l'innocent, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es barré en claquant la porte tout à l'heure ?

— Une envie pressante, mentit effrontément le plus petit.

Malgré son talent de comédien, il comprit que son grand ami ne mordait pas à l'hameçon quand il plongea son regard désemparé dans le sien pour demander d'une voix tremblante :

— T-tu as vu le dessin ?

Lloyd haussa les épaules et décida de jouer franc-jeu :

— Oui.

Peter se pinça alors l'arrête du nez en baissant la tête, l'air désespéré. Surpris par cette réaction, son ami s'approcha dans une tentative de dédramatiser la situation :

— Hey _dude_ , calme-toi, c'est qu'un dessin.

— Un dessin qui visiblement a suffi à te faire décamper dès que tu me voyais.

Gêné, le plus petit afficha un sourire nerveux en passant la main sur son crâne chauve :

— J'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai flippé. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si tu faisais une fixette sur moi. Tous les artistes ont besoin d'un modèle, eh ?

La réaction de Peter ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait celui-ci sembla encore plus troublé, et quelques rougeurs firent leur apparition sur ses joues tandis qu'il gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

— Te mets pas dans cet état, tu dessines bien, y'a pas à avoir honte, hein, rajouta Lloyd en avançant encore.

À environ un mètre de distance, la réponse de son grand ami fusa d'une voix tranchante :

— Non.

Haussant un sourcil, le co-créateur des ERB fut déstabilisé.

— Je _te_ dessine bien, corrigea Peter d'un ton résigné.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il venait d'avancer d'un pas tandis que la vérité commençait à le frapper de plein fouet et qu'il réalisait sans vraiment y croire. En déglutissant, il vit son acolyte réagir de la même manière que lui et se mordre la lèvre inférieure, pour capturer maladroitement son regard.

Un moment indéterminable passa. Les yeux bleus accrochèrent les bruns pour ne plus s'en détacher, comme figés dans une bulle hors du temps. Les secondes s'étiraient, se tordaient comme pour leur permettre de mieux vivre l'instant où tout bascula. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre sans bouger, pétrifiés dans une position éternelle.

Et puis, d'un geste, la bulle qui les préservait hors du temps éclata en morceaux.

Peter pencha la tête vers lui, une étincelle qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans son regard, tandis que le porteur de béret déglutit bruyamment, ne sachant pas comment appréhender ce qui suivrait.

Peter l'embrassa.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent maladroitement, et Lloyd ferma les yeux pour profiter un peu mieux de l'instant, légèrement déboussolé, tandis que son ami posait ses mains sur son dos pour le coller contre son corps. D'un geste maladroit, le plus petit passa ses bras derrière la nuque de celui qui l'embrassait en laissant échapper une plainte appréciative. La température augmenta brusquement lorsque le baiser s'intensifia, et Peter prit l'initiative de le plaquer contre le mur de la réserve, pris dans une transe enflammée que lui, de son côté, ne voulait pas voir finir de sitôt.

Les langues se délièrent au moment où, capturé sous le porteur des fameuses lunettes, il pressa sa jambe entre celles de son partenaire, sentant une bosse témoignant bel et bien de leur désir commun. Dans un ballet de gémissements, les mains de Peter se précipitèrent sur sa chemise et d'après ses gestes fébriles, il se faisait violence pour ne pas arracher directement le tissu. De son côté, Lloyd tentait vaguement d'assembler ses idées ou de réagir un tant soit peu intelligemment aux gestes de son ami, mais ses pensées se mélangeaient ensemble pour ne former qu'un seul mot : "Encore".

Cependant, ils furent obligés de se séparer, à bout de souffle par le baiser fougueux qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Encore un peu sonné, Lloyd ferma les yeux, dos au mur ; les mains agrippées aux pans de la chemise de Peter qui reprenait sa respiration chaotique en même temps que lui. Ce dernier se mordit soudainement la lèvre, réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire en jetant avec peine un regard autour de lui, complètement essoufflé.

— Euh, je... Je crois qu'on devrait... On devrait...

— Devrait quoi ?

Le plus petit avait posé la question d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, les yeux toujours fermés, et lui-même adossé au mur. Un rictus nerveux barra son visage, avant qu'il ne laisse franchement échapper un rire de sa bouche encore humide. Son acolyte l'observa, déstabilisé, et la justification qui suivit sembla le figer :

— _Dude,_ tu viens tout juste de me sauter dessus. Me fais pas croire que tu vas partir comme si de rien n'était.

— J'ai... J'ai pas dit que j'allais partir...

Il ouvrit les yeux à l'annonce de son partenaire, avant d'élever un sourcil.

— Mais... continua Peter. Dans la _réserve,_ vraiment ?

Lloyd haussa les épaules d'un air totalement désintéressé, avant de rapprocher son compagnon en tirant sa chemise vers lui, un léger rictus sur le visage. Pour toute réponse, un murmure presque amusé lui fut chuchoté à l'oreille :

— Mary va nous tuer.

— Elle n'a pas à savoir.

Et, sur cette phrase, il fondit sur les lèvres de Peter avec une voracité à lui faire tourner la tête, sans se détacher du mur. Son acolyte répondit aussitôt dans un gémissement terriblement érotique, et ses mains se remirent à parcourir son corps dans une précipitation désordonnée. Sa chemise à carreaux rejoignit le sol quelques secondes plus tard, bien vite suivie de celle, brune, de Peter. À présent en tee-shirt, les deux hommes se collèrent presque l'un à l'autre, dans un tango enflammé dont eux seuls menaient la danse. Haletants, ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois, plongeant le regard dans celui de l'autre.

— Est-ce que... souffla à nouveau Peter d'une voix rauque. Est-ce qu'on... Est-ce qu'on va au... Au bout ?

— Au... Bout ? répéta Lloyd en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions.

— Ouais... Au... Bout...

Un autre silence brûlant passa entre eux ; leurs visages rouges, leurs corps beaucoup trop proches, leurs pupilles dilatées et tout le reste se mélangeaient ensemble dans un tourbillon de sentiments, un trop-plein prêt à déborder. L'envie de recommencer était forte, bien trop pressante, mais en même temps, le doute planait au-dessus d'eux comme un oiseau de mauvais augure.

— On... Pourra... Pas... Revenir en arrière, expliqua maladroitement Peter, le souffle chaud.

— Ah, parce que... T'es capable de revenir en arrière _maintenant,_ toi ? réussit-il à demander en maîtrisant malgré tout sa respiration chaotique.

— N-non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire...

Le porteur des lunettes jaunes et vertes semblait à présent perdu, tel un enfant, et tout ce que le plus petit eut envie de faire, ce fut éclater de rire. Malgré tout, seul un rictus franchit ses lèvres :

— _Tu_ m'as sauté dessus, et _tu_ te demandes si on peut revenir en arrière ?

— O-on sait pas ce qu'on fait... Et je- hmpf !

Il fut coupé par un autre baiser, et profitant de sa surprise, Lloyd l'approfondit en se décollant légèrement du mur ; mais Peter réagit brutalement, comme s'il venait de déclencher une bombe, et il le plaqua à nouveau contre le béton dans un soupir qui en disait long sur ses attentes. Incapable de se défaire de l'étreinte qui le maintenait captif, le porteur du béret s'abandonna en sentant la main qui caressait son aine, une décharge électrique traversant tout son corps.

Peter rompit le baiser avant de nicher sa tête sur la clavicule droite de son partenaire, déplaçant légèrement le tee-shirt pour y laisser un suçon particulièrement violacé. Lloyd glapit sous la surprise avant de se détendre, la sensation de la langue qui titillait sa peau le faisant frissonner de plaisir. D'une main, le plus grand tenta de déboutonner la braguette du jean de son acolyte, mais il fut brutalement repoussé en arrière. Déstabilisé, il recula de plusieurs pas, un air perplexe sur le visage, quand son compagnon s'appuya sur le mur pour mieux se jeter sur lui.

Emporté par l'élan, il fut plaqué sur le mur derrière lui par le plus petit et tenta de se débattre pour reprendre le contrôle ; mais Lloyd pressa sa cuisse contre son entre-jambe, provoquant un soupir langoureux de sa part. La tête contre le béton, il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir les mains de l'autre sur son corps, avant d'entendre un chuchotement terriblement excitant à son oreille :

— Toujours envie de revenir en arrière maintenant ?

Peter esquissa un sourire, les paupières fermées mais imaginant parfaitement le rictus triomphant de son partenaire qui retournait explorer son corps.

— Peut-être que t- ah !

Une main brûlante se faufila soudainement sous son caleçon avant d'empoigner subitement sa verge dans de lents va-et-vient.

— Peut-être que _quoi_? s'amusa à lui demander Lloyd, ayant parfaitement conscience de ses gestes.

Peter se fit violence pour répondre face aux stimulations que son acolyte s'amusait à exercer sur sa partie sensible :

— Peut-être que tu devrais parler moins e-et...

Un soupir lui échappa brutalement lorsqu'il se sentit perdre pied face à la dextérité fabuleuse des doigts qu'il sentait courir sur sa peau.

— _Et ?_

Nom de Dieu, Peter sentait presque son excitation grandir à chaque fois que Lloyd l'incitait à continuer de parler de cette voix chaude et terriblement désirable.

— E-et que tu devrais a-agir, conclut-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Agir... Comme _ça_?

D'un geste, Lloyd resserra sa prise avec un léger rictus, provoquant un nouvel halètement de son acolyte qui s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, à deux doigts de crier son plaisir. Sans lâcher son membre, le plus petit se colla lascivement contre son ami, et entreprit de laisser un suçon à l'exact endroit où il avait reçu le sien, avant de s'en prendre à la bouche de Peter. Ce dernier n'eut même pas la force de protester, se laissant complètement aller, envahi par le plaisir.

Une fois de plus, leurs langues se mêlèrent ; Lloyd avait posé une main sur le mur, à quelque centimètres de la tête de son partenaire, tandis que de l'autre il s'activait toujours sur ces mouvements de va-et-vient un peu plus bas. Peter sentait ses jambes faiblir, et il s'appuya du mieux qu'il put contre le mur, tout en passant une main dans le dos de son ami pour être sûr qu'il ne s'en décollerait pas.

Un gémissement de la part du plus grand fut étouffé par leur baiser, mais l'autre coupa leur élan en retirant sa langue pour finir par mordiller ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir, Peter se débarrassa de son tee-shirt, permettant aux mains de Lloyd de toucher et titiller sa peau à sa guise - ce qu'il fit immédiatement après. Le mur répandit une sensation de froid dans son dos nu, mais son corps atteignait une chaleur si intense qu'il ne le sentit même pas. Dans un concert de gémissements, son désormais amant continua de stimuler sa hampe, avant qu'il ne s'arque subitement avec tout le self-control dont il était capable :

— M-mec, j-je vais...

— Tais-toi et profite.

La voix délicieusement rauque de Lloyd lui parvint au creux de l'oreille, le faisant presque défaillir. Malgré tout - et il ne sut pas vraiment comment il en fut capable - il trouva la force de protester en posant une main sur celle qui lui procurait le Plaisir en personne. Frustré, Lloyd le regarda dans les yeux, sourcils froncés ; pour toute explication, il bégaya d'un timbre horriblement tentateur :

— J'v-vais m-me tâcher...

En hochant la tête, son partenaire acquiesça en silence ; mais alors que Peter s'attendait à le voir s'arrêter, il lui fondit dessus tel un rapace, ravageant ses lèvres avec un appétit beaucoup trop _agréable._ Et alors qu'il lui roulait à son tour la pelle de sa vie, il sentit la main sur son membre se retirer pour descendre précipitamment son jean, et il coopéra en secouant ses pieds pour envoyer le pantalon valser au loin. Avec un soupir, il perçut également son caleçon être baissé violemment jusqu'à ses chevilles dans une excitation presque palpable. Dans un autre concert de gémissements, il rapporta la main de Lloyd sur son entre-jambe, comme pour le supplier de le propulser à nouveau au septième ciel. Avec un râle rauque, ce dernier continua son acte sans jamais délaisser la bouche de son ami qui en retour se pressa de toute son envergure contre lui comme pour faire fusionner leurs deux corps.

Dans un halètement de jouissance, Peter s'arc-bouta en atteignant le point de non-retour ; il étouffa un cri en se mordant les lèvres, et se laissa violemment glisser au sol, les jambes flageolantes par la décharge électrique qui venait de le traverser. Essoufflé, il vit Lloyd reculer et essuyer ses mains sur son tee-shirt, et dans un sursaut d'indignation, il s'insurgea :

— Hey, mon tee-shirt !

— C'est ça où ton pantalon, répondit l'autre du tac-au-tac.

Peter n'eut pas la force de répliquer, reprenant son souffle à grandes goulées d'air en reposant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Tremblant, il ferma les yeux, la respiration chaotique, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Dieu... Dieu que ça avait été _bon._ Quand bien même il ne réalisait pas exactement ce qu'ils venaient de faire, son corps lui semblait extatique, transcendé de toute part par un tourbillon d'émotions. En ouvrant un œil, il vit Lloyd s'appuyer sur le mur d'en face, tout aussi essoufflé que lui - voire même plus d'après ses mains tremblantes comme des feuilles. Épuisé, il constata cependant que la bosse dans le jean de son partenaire n'avait pas disparue, et aussitôt, l'envie de recommencer électrisa son être.

Son ami le regarda en s'humectant les lèvres, prévoyant sûrement ce qui allait se passer dans quelques instants ; et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Lloyd se détacha du mur pour se mettre à genoux afin d'être à hauteur de son visage, plongeant ses yeux dilatés dans ceux de Peter qui esquissa un sourire face à ce qui allait suivre. En posant une main à quelques centimètres de son visage, le plus petit s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du plus grand qui riposta en passant les bras autour de sa nuque pour se coller à lui. Le baiser dura longtemps, plus doux mais tout aussi passionné, et Lloyd se débarrassa de son tee-shirt peu après. Reprenant de l'assurance, et sans cesser de goûter la bouche de son partenaire, Peter se leva en même temps que l'autre, avant de rapidement pivoter pour le plaquer contre le mur à nouveau. Dans un tourbillon de gémissements et de soupirs lascifs, il entreprit de déboutonner le jean de son acolyte, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat en même temps que le caleçon qui furent expédiés un peu plus loin.

À présent tous les deux en tenue d'Adam, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre avec une passion indécente, et la réserve résonna de leurs bruits de baisers et de suçons enflammés. Peter emprisonna Lloyd contre le mur grâce à sa taille, empêchant tout renversement de force, tandis que le plus petit se soumettait à ce châtiment divin en le laissant explorer sa peau de sa langue, provoquant en lui des frissons de plaisir. Le porteur des lunettes jaunes et vertes s'amusa alors à tracer les contours de ses clavicules tout en en pressant sensuellement son bas-ventre contre celui de son partenaire ; en retour, le plus petit emprisonna sa nuque de ses mains pour nicher sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

— _Peter..._

Lloyd soupira son prénom d'une voix si rauque et désirable qu'une vague de chaleur vint traverser son corps de plein fouet, le faisant frissonner d'envie. En réponse, il laissa un autre suçon sur son cou qui le fit haleter de plus belle, avant de descendre lentement ses mains le long de son corps en planquant ses épaules sur les siennes, le bloquant définitivement contre le mur. Lloyd mordit sa clavicule d'un geste lascif, tandis que Peter pouvait sentir son cœur battre à un rythme effréné contre sa propre poitrine, comme en écho à leur excitation arrivée à son paroxysme.

Puis, une fois que ses mains arrivèrent à leur objectif, il sentit sa victime se tendre, complètement sous son contrôle, provoquant l'apparition d'un sourire triomphant alors qu'il commençait à lentement faire courir ses doigts sur le membre de son compagnon. Peter se sentit presque atteindre une deuxième fois l'orgasme lorsqu'un soupir particulièrement érotique s'étouffa contre son épaule gauche, rapidement suivi par une longue plainte étranglée de plaisir. En continuant de stimuler la hampe de son partenaire, et sans décoller ses épaules des siennes, il chercha à déloger la tête nichée à sa gauche pour finalement capturer ses lèvres dans un autre baiser passionné qui lui montra toute l'étendue de l'envie du plus petit. Lloyd l'embrassa comme jamais, faisant bouger sa langue avec une dextérité si sensuelle que Peter fut presque étonné de dominer la situation.

Cet étonnement fut de courte durée ; et pourtant, en un instant, Peter sentit une force le pousser sur le côté ; avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il était plaqué face au mur, et il sentit une prise attraper ses poignets pour les bloquer dans son dos, le privant de toute liberté. Déboussolé, il se sentit perdu, avant que la chaleur dans son corps ne se démultiplie subitement quand il sentit un corps se coller à lui langoureusement. Mais le pire fut d'entendre la respiration rauque dans le creux de son oreille, terriblement tentatrice. La joue gauche posée contre le béton, Peter distingua maladroitement le visage de Lloyd qui le gardait prisonnier, un rictus suggestif sur ses lèvres.

Puis, il sentit une main se poser sensuellement sur sa bouche, comme pour l'empêcher de parler ; l'instant d'après, un gémissement étouffé s'écrasa contre la paume quand il sentit son partenaire mâchouiller son lobe d'oreille avec un appétit vorace.

— _Peter..._

Le dit-Peter geignit indécemment, au bord du point de non-retour. Le plus petit venait de prononcer son prénom d'un timbre différent de la dernière fois, d'une voix qui ne le suppliait plus d'assouvir sa passion mais qui le taquinait explicitement, avec un ton autoritaire. Alors qu'il soupirait toujours contre la paume qui emprisonnait sa bouche dans une position dominatrice, un frisson de bien-être remonta le long de son échine en même temps que la langue qui traçait son chemin sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Puis, alors qu'il profitait avec une envie non-négligeable des traitements de son amant, il se crispa légèrement en sentant la main qui emprisonnait sa bouche le lâcher pour descendre et effleurer la naissance de ses fesses. Légèrement douteux, il tenta de se retourner pour faire face à son partenaire, mais celui-ci resserra sa prise sur ses poignets :

— A-attends, balbutia-il en tentant de refouler un autre gémissement.

Il sentit Lloyd ralentir ses gestes, sans pour autant les arrêter afin de ne pas les refroidir dans leur élan.

— S-sur le mur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

En réponse, il eut droit à une série de baisers dans le cou qui le firent frissonner, tandis qu'un chuchotement parvenait à ses oreilles :

— On peut trouver un autre endroit...

En dépit de la situation diablement érotique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Peter ironisa d'un ton sarcastique, la respiration néanmoins saccadée :

— Ah, parce qu'on sortirait avec les autres dehors ?

— Je sais que tu meurs d'envie que je te prenne ici, teasa l'autre avec un rictus.

Malgré le fait qu'il désirait vraiment trouver un autre endroit, le plus grand sentit un courant électrique le faire chavirer en entendant la voix rauque de son partenaire le provoquer en se rapprochant contre lui et en laissant sa main libre se balader sur son corps. À ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps...

— Qu'est-ce que tu en s-sais, rétorqua-t-il en jouant le jeu de son acolyte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Peut-être à cause de _ça_ ?

La main qui caressait son dos se dirigea directement vers son bas-ventre pour empoigner son membre avant de recommencer à le caresser lascivement, obligeant Peter à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

— Tu repars vite, commenta Lloyd en soupirant à son tour.

D'après sa voix hachée et grave, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ; et l'inquiétude du plus grand s'évanouit aussitôt en sentant la hampe dressée de son partenaire se presser contre ses fesses, le faisant gémir. Se collant contre le mur de plus en plus sous la demande du plus petit, qui lui-même sembla vouloir fusionner avec lui, il geignit soudainement en sentant quelque chose s'introduire dans son corps.

Ce n'était pas agréable au premier abord ; mais Lloyd lâcha ses poignets pour stimuler son bas-ventre de ses deux mains, et l'excitation prit le dessus lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son ami s'emparer de sa verge tendue. Il y eut un moment d'inactivité, le temps que les deux amants s'habituent à la situation ; puis, soudainement, Peter fit remonter les mains qui s'occupaient de son bas-ventre pour les emprisonner sur son torse, avant de lentement bouger le bassin. Surpris, il sentit le plus petit hésiter quant à la marche à suivre, avant d'imiter doucement son mouvement.

La première sensation fut légèrement gênante, mais lorsque son ami comprit comment faire onduler correctement son corps, le plaisir déferla dans celui de son compagnon avec une violence des plus affriolantes. Dans un soupir horriblement tentateur, Peter serra les bras le maintenant collé au corps de Lloyd sous ses épaules ; toujours en appui contre le mur, la froideur du béton s'évanouit face à la sensation brûlante qui enflammait son bas-ventre. Alors qu'ils venaient juste de trouver leur rythme, le plus petit décida d'accélérer ses coups de bassins, en voulant plus, provoquant un geignement de la part de sa victime qui se sentit faiblir sous le plaisir. Avec un râle, Lloyd posa sa tête contre l'omoplate droite de son compagnon, serrant toujours plus fort le corps qu'il pénétrait dans de longs mouvements de va-et-vient qui le faisaient autant gémir que son partenaire.

Puis, après quelques coups de boutoir, il sentit Peter se tendre subitement avant de laisser un cri étranglé franchir ses lèvres. Perspicace, il comprit qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, et aussitôt, il recommença son geste. La réaction de son acolyte ne tarda pas : haletant, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, serrant ses bras contre son torse avec une force brute et sauvage.

— _M-man..._

Le gémissement rauque et suppliant eut l'effet d'un électrochoc, et Lloyd mordit l'épaule contre laquelle il reposait son front en entendant le timbre suave et terriblement sensuel de son partenaire qui semblait plus qu'apprécier le traitement qui lui incombait. Avec un râle, le dominant donna un autre coup de hanche, appréciant comme jamais d'écouter Peter gémir une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate. Dieu, c'était si jouissif qu'il dut s'empêcher de crier à son tour en sentant la chair se serrer autour de son organe dans une autre vibration de plaisir.

Il tenta de libérer ses bras de l'étreinte de son partenaire qui s'y accrochait désespérément, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se détacherait pas de lui mais aussi pour rythmer la cadence. Son opération ne réussit pas, Peter s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces en laissant des gémissements indécents s'échapper à chaque fois qu'un nouveau coup de rein lui faisait voir des étoiles, et il laissa tomber pour se concentrer sur le point de non-retour qu'ils allaient bientôt tous les deux atteindre.

Deux mouvements de va-et-vient plus tard, le plus petit sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer lorsque Peter exhala d'une voix haletante et lascive :

— _Lloyd..._

Essoufflé et au bord de l'orgasme, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre en entendant son nom être prononcé avec une telle passion ; d'un timbre tremblant, il susurra pour la troisième fois le prénom de son partenaire, ne contrôlant absolument plus la situation :

— _Peter..._

Dès lors, une vague brûlante les frappa tous les deux de plein fouet, et ils ne purent retenir leurs cris de jouissance qui résonnèrent en même temps dans la réserve. S'arc-boutant, Peter s'appuya sur le mur en perdant le contrôle, et Lloyd se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces en éjaculant dans un râle de plaisir.

Il leur fallut un temps pour se remettre de l'orgasme qui venait de les foudroyer, et ils restèrent quelques minutes dans la même position en tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Haletant, Lloyd se retira lentement en sentant Peter se crisper lorsqu'il tenta de bouger, avant de se reposer à nouveau contre le dos de son ami, sans desserrer leur étreinte. Il frissonna en sentant le plus grand porter ses mains jointes à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser tendre, et il répondit en embrassant doucement son omoplate pour ensuite y faire reposer son front.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la voix hachée et tremblante de Peter ne s'élève, légèrement étouffée contre le mur :

— C'était... C'était... _Holy shit..._

— Comme tu dis, répliqua ironiquement Lloyd en resserrant sa prise sur le torse de son ami.

Il pouvait sentir les battements affolés de son cœur pulser contre sa peau, à la même cadence endiablée que le sien. Le silence plana encore un peu, avant que le plus grand ne décide de reprendre la parole :

— On... On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, Lloyd enfouit encore plus sa tête dans son dos, à bout de souffle et les jambes flageolantes.

— J'sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

— Ça nous avance, ironisa l'autre sans se départir de sa respiration saccadée.

— Comme si tu avais une idée plus précise.

— Je suppose que "rien ne sera plus comme avant" ?

— Tu pourras continuer à me dessiner, si tu veux, plaisanta le plus petit en esquissant un léger sourire.

— Grande avancée dans notre relation, dis donc, rétorqua l'autre – qu'il sentit sourire malgré tout.

Sans prévenir, Lloyd le retourna contre le mur en brisant leur étreinte, et profita de l'étonnement de Peter pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Immédiatement, l'autre passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui rendit son affection dans un gémissement à moitié étouffé, avant qu'ils ne se séparent tout aussi rapidement, complètement épuisés après l'effort considérable qu'ils venaient de fournir. Essoufflés, ils se fixèrent longuement, enlacés et couverts de transpiration avec une étincelle magique dans le regard :

— Est-ce que ceci fait partie des "grandes avancées" de notre relation ? demanda narquoisement le plus petit avec un rictus.

— Sûrement, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Une fois de plus, Peter se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser plus doux, plus tendre et alangui que les autres. Il y répondit tout aussi amoureusement, sentant son cœur battre en communion avec celui de son ami qui pulsait contre son torse.

— J'crois qu'je t'aime, avoua le plus grand en se détachant de ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Lloyd enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son partenaire, humant son parfum avec dévotion tout en le serrant contre lui :

— Moi aussi.

* * *

 _Je pense donc qu'après ceci, je vais remplir mon bunker de ma honte et vivre dans les toilettes. Ahah._

 _*se barricade*_


End file.
